<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple by Slayer_of_Destiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261546">Simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny'>Slayer_of_Destiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 11 of Drag Race, Brock/Brooke's thoughts on Jose/Vanjie and their relationship slash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose was like no one else that he had met before. His personality was constantly exploding from him like his small body couldn't contain it, but in amongst the loudness and the explosions was a warm heart and one of the kindest souls that Brock had ever met.</p><p>He loved the loudness and the explosions, you could hear Jose from the other side of the studio, wherever he was he just filled a room with energy and life but he didn't swallow up a room the way that some Queens did, he brought everyone with him and he made you want to smile and laugh, he gave you the energy to go along with him in his excitement.</p><p>Brock could easily see within a few hours of being in a room with Jose how he had become as big as he had, and why he had made a name for himself despite being the first queen to go on his season, and why RuPaul had decided to bring him back.</p><p>He was desperate to see Jose perform at a proper show and not with the pauses and breaks between filming that part of being Drag Race was, because damn just seeing him here gave a taste for how amazing Jose was on stage.</p><p>The thing between them was completely unexpected and something that Brock had not planned for or expected in even his wildest imagination. Coming into Drag Race he had planned on coming in, slaying the competition, delivering everything that judges wanted and taking the crown, the way that he did for all of the pageants that he had taken part in and won. He had thought that maybe he would be able to come out of the competition with a few new friends, he hoped that he would anyway because they were all going to be touring together for months. But coming out with a man, nope!</p><p>And Jose was not something that Brock had ever expected to find as attractive as he did. He normally went for quieter guys that were more his own height and size, Jose was small, loud and despite being muscled from his dancing, was slender. And Brock couldn't keep away from him, even though they were competing for the same crown.</p><p>But then Jose understood that as well, and they had both made it clear that what was happening between them didn't affect the competition and visa versa, the show was the show, and their fledgeling relationship was completely something separate.</p><p>Brock was scared that Jose would take things personally if they had to do certain things within the competition, or make choices. But he understood, and he had been the one to make it clear that he didn't expect any 'personal shit' to happen in the competition. He quoted Rolaskatox and how their relationship had risked damaging their place in the competition.</p><p>What they had between them was so fresh and exciting, it was so different to things that he had had in the past, and despite the stress and exhaustion of the competition things with Jose gave him excitement and energy that he had not felt in a long time. Seeing Jose gave him a thrill, just being near him made him feel electrified, kissing him...kissing him felt like he could run through this competition for another four years.</p><p>It was just so simple and easy between them, holding hands with Jose felt so natural, wrapping his arm around that smaller body that fitted so perfectly against him, threading their fingers together as they were having breakfast with the other queens, all of them equally getting more and more tired as the weeks went by, pressing their thighs together in the bus on the way to the studio as Vanjie chatted a storm with Akira and Silkie while he and Nina spoke in quieter tones.</p><p>Their lips slotted together like puzzle pieces, easy and right, the plump, smooth flesh on Jose's lips feeling perfect against his own, stolen little moments of pressing him against walls and drinking from his mouth as they kissed desperately before someone came to demand time from them.</p><p>The hardest part was not something that felt so natural and simple to do, to reach for each other when they needed it but they couldn't because this was a competition. They had agreed to try and keep things light between them on camera, avoiding it where they could all together because they didn't want to be accused of doing this for the competition, they were going to be any way they knew that, but the more that they could keep things off camera the better.</p><p>But at the same time, they couldn't stop themselves from reaching out for the other when they needed it. Brock could not have stopped himself from going to Jose in Untucked after the Rusical when he had been too quiet and subdued, sure that he was going to have to lipsync. They hurt in those eyes and the worry were so clear to Brock even though Jose was wearing Vanjie's blue contacts. He hated the defeated slip of those slender shoulders and the way that those manicured hands clung to the iPod listening to the song for that night.</p><p>The need to touch, to comfort, was too strong, and Brock didn't care at that moment who was watching, he just needed to be with Jose. They had only been whatever they were for a week or two, but in here everything was so intense and time had already stopped really being something that any of them could follow. And his feelings for Jose felt the same.</p><p>It didn't make sense, it didn't. But at the same time, it did, it was so easy, so simple. How he felt for Jose was natural and felt so right. Everything around them was so complicated and hard, and there were already little groups starting to form and arguments forming, there were rifts happening, and firm friendships being created. And at the centre of it was Brock and Jose.</p><p>Everything was complicated. But them.</p><p>Holding Jose in his arms Brock looked down at him and for the first time kissed him in front of Ru, kissed him on the main stage, not caring who was watching, not caring that Michelle's jaw had dropped, not caring that their Season sisters were dancing right behind them.</p><p>All that mattered was that Jose was still here, they had another week together, another week to explore what was going on between them, another week with this amazing man by his side that lit a fire in him and made him melt at the same time.</p><p>Jose had been so emotional on the runway, it had killed Brock to watch. He had had to reach out to take his hand, to show he was there before slamming on that pageant smile for his own reviews, so aware of Jose beside him sucking in calming breaths.</p><p>He had watched the lipsync feeling everything that Jose's small body was giving out, the performance was so emotional and his boyfriend was giving it his all, he was throwing everything that he was into the song and performing with his heart and soul. And even though Sugar was putting on a performance and a half, no one could look away from the shining powerhouse that was Vanessa Vanjie Mateo performing onstage.</p><p>Brock had fought to go to him the moment that those words Shantay you stay, his heart thundering so loudly in his chest, he had fought not to shove the others out the way to get to Jose when he had stepped down onto their side of the side and he could see that he was shaking, his eyes flashing to Brock where he was standing already looking at him.</p><p>He felt horrible for wishing Sugar would hurry up and just leave the stage, and he mentally waved his hand demanding RuPaul hurry up with his little after elimination speech, all he wanted was to get to Jose.</p><p>They stepped out onto the stage to dance and celebrate making it through another week, for making it into top 6, and their sisters were going mad, all of them relieved after the difficulty of this week. Nina was celebrating the hardest of all, clearly over the moon with winning, and rightfully so.</p><p>Brock only had eyes for the smallest of them all though, the small slender figure who stopped the minute he was off the walkway, stepping slightly to the left and turning to watch Brock hurry towards him.</p><p>There was none of the grace and showmanship that Brooke Lynn Hytes had shown on the runway this evening, thankfully the music covered the sharp clip of his heels as he hurried towards Jose and wrapped him up tightly in his arms, trying to say everything with his hug that he struggled to say right now.</p><p>And Jose just hugged right back, taking comfort from Brook, allowing him to comfort him, even though Jose was one of the most strong and independent people that Brook knew. When he pulled back and looked at them with those wide, hurt eyes Brook couldn't have stopped himself from kissing Jose even if RuPaul had been standing right next to them talking to them.</p><p>It was short and sweet, he wasn't that far gone, but he pressed several quick kisses to Jose's lips as the others celebrated behind them.</p><p>It was them, it was simple. Jose was holding onto him tightly, they were in a competition competing for the same crown, Jose had just nearly gone home while Brock had been in the top, they would have to compete against each other in some way the week coming, and Brock knew at some point they were going to lip sync against each other, it was too good for TV for them not to.</p><p>But none of that mattered when he had Jose in his arms and their lips were pressed together, it wouldn't matter when all this was done and they were back in the real world living in different cities.</p><p>For the first time in his life Brock's overactive imagination that came up with 1000 different ways anything could go wrong, was quiet, just enjoying what they had and enjoying how Jose made him feel.</p><p>They stepped off the main stage, putting on the performance that they needed, but the moment they were out of sight Jose turned and moved towards Brock again, their sisters closing around them to make sure that any cameras that might be hovering would struggle to find a good shot of the two of them.</p><p>Brock gripped Jose tight and pulled him into his arms properly this time, hugging him so tightly Jose laughed and tapped at his arms, but he reached up on his toes for Brock's lips, surround Brock with his taste and smell, with his warm arms and body as Brock did the same with him, their kisses desperate and needy, offering comfort and warmth to each other, Brock needing it almost as much as Jose did.</p><p>He loved the size difference between them, he loved that even when he had his heels off Jose had to reach up for him when he was in his own heels, he loved being able to pull that slender, toned body against his own as they kissed, Jose reaching for him, he loved feeling as though he surrounded his smaller boyfriend, it always felt as though they created their own world between them.</p><p>"Guys cameras," Nina coughed in a warning.</p><p>Brock yanked Jose closer and kissed harder and faster for a few more seconds before pulling back, grinning a little as he took in the smears of his own purple lipstick covering Jose's red lips, the grin he got back and Jose's thumb touching his thumb to Brock's plump bottom lip said that his own makeup was in much the same state.</p><p>It was worth it.</p><p>No matter what happened next, no matter what this competition brought them, no matter if they needed to compete against each other head to head, they would make it through this, and Brock was going to leave this competition with Jose's hand in his, his soulful brown eyes looking at him with growing emotion and care in his eyes in a way that made Brock feel as though Jose saw no one but him. He would leave with this amazing man, this tiny ball of fire, energy and light as his guy.</p><p>As Jose looked up at him and grinned, looking more himself as they walked hand in hand to wherever it was they were being directed Brock couldn't help but think that it didn't matter what happened next. As long as they were together it would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>